Nevada Horse Trip
by Latromi
Summary: Genrou and Kouji go on a trip and meet a strange man. Will either of them find themselves attracted to him? SHOUNEN AI! GenrouKouji and Genrou? possible KoujiOC


Hey! I was in Nevada for a trip when I got an idea to turn my trip into Genrou's/ Tasuki's. If you are having trouble picturing the lodge mentioned later on, click on this link of where I stayed (and am attempting to The horses have pictures in the first tab on the left of that screen(when clicked it should say "our team" at the top of the page.). I hope the story is good. And just as a warning, there will be shounen ai, slight OOC, and this will be an AU. In this story I will have Kouji and Tasuki remember their past lives before Suzaku no Miko appeared, if I bring Chichiri into this story (and I most likely will) he will not remember his past. I also realize how old you need to be to rent a car and other complications of the matter. However, I want to keep my characters the age that they were in the TV series. So that means that Tasuki is 17, Kouji is 19, and Chichiri is 24. Even though I have read the Genrou Den translations I am not going to be using any information from it. I have not read the manga so this story will follow as if the characters were reborn after just the TV series. Mainly because I did not follow the OAVS as well as I might have been able to (of course watching them while half asleep might have something to do with that...) So we will all just have to pretend they never happened. Now that all of that is cleared up lets get on to the story!

"Oi! Wake up baka! The plane landed already, we have to get off."

Mumbling was heard from the redhead, but none of it could ever be made out for words. Except Kouji of course, he could make out any of Genrou's mumbles or grunts for the exact words that Genrou was trying to pronounce in the first place.

Kouji got their luggage out of the top compartment and shoved a black western style hat on his companion's head and started to drag him off the plane by the arm. Genrou woke up fully before they reached the stairs to get off the small jet. He looked around to see that it was still dark out.

He and Kouji had taken the red eye flights starting at 8:30PM in Virginia, all the way to Los Vegas, and ending with the final flight that just landed in Nevada. It was now 4:30 in the morning according to Genrou's body, and for everyone here in Nevada it was 2:30 in the morning. Now there was a 4 hour car trip to the lodge they booked for their vacation this summer.

The two men picked up their luggage and rented a car. They traveled all night, and now they were going to travel more. Kouji got in the drivers side and motioned for Genrou to put in a CD. The only CD that Genrou could find at the moment happened to be Family Guy Live in Los Vegas. Genrou fell asleep not long after the CD was put in, but only to be shaken awake by Kouji moments later.

Genrou mumbled what Kouji translated to be 'What the hell man? We're in the car and you still won't let me sleep?' To which Kouji replied like this, "Shut up and get out man, you'll see."

Even though Genrou was severely pissed off and tired, he obeyed Kouji's orders. Unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car, he looked around to see black stretched out over the flat, treeless, country. The only thing he took notice of that was different than what he was normally used to seeing was the straight road with no exits or stop lights for as long as the eye could see.

"And this is worth wakin' me up for? Kouji, there is nothin' 'ere to even look at 'sept the little lights way o'er there from the airport we left." Genrou sighed and opened the car door to get back in. Kouji walked around the car to where Genrou was.

"Not around baka! Look up." Kouji took a swing at Genrou's side that was easily blocked as both men looked up.

"Holy shit Kouji! That's amazing!"

Above them were billions of stars. Every single one shone brighter than either man had ever seen in this lifetime. They were just as bright as the ones they saw on Mt. Reikaku together.

Kouji came over to Genrou and put his arms around the other man's neck. He whispered into his ear, "Where is your constellation?"

"Ya' got a star map?"

"Why the hell would I have that? And aren't you supposed to know where they all are?"

"When I was born a Suzaku seishi I could just kinda look up and my eyes would be drawn to it. I lost that ability once I was reborn Kouji."

"But you still have your seishi symbol appear from time to time."

"Well I don' know how this stuff works out. Just accept the fact that I am not an exact replica of last lifetime 'kay?"

Kouji nibbled on Genrou's earlobe and chuckled a bit. "I wasn't interrogating ya', I was just curious. You don' have to get all upset 'bout it."

"Let's jus' get back on the road. It's really cold out here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You jus' wanna sleep some more."

Genrou broke out of Kouji's headlock and got in the car as Kouji went around the vehicle and did the same. "And what if I do? Is that a crime?"

Genrou soon fell asleep, leaving Kouji to drive in peace. Part of Kouji liked this and part of him didn't. He liked to be alone to talk to himself at times, but he could not help but miss the energetic redhead blabbing off everything his mind came up with.

God. He is so cute when he sleeps. Heh, he acts real tough but he always seems so lonely when he is asleep. Almost like a child that saw something heart wrenching then fell asleep with the thought still running through their mind.

Kouji listened to several CDs until Genrou finally woke. By then it was already light out, and not long after that did they arrive at the lodge at 8:30 their time, 6:30 according to the people at the lodge. They drove around for a while to find the lodge that they would be staying in. It was surprisingly hard to find due to all the small logged structures surrounded by trees. The fact of there being trees at all was surprising enough in itself; they were well above the tree line. When they thought did find the lodge they parked the car and found that the building was the wrong one. They walked around for a few minutes, and Genrou was immediately pleased when he spotted a border collie laying down under a bush.

"Hey! Kouji, I wasn't expecting to see any dogs on our trip at all! This is lookin' good already! Come 'ere boy."

The dog got up to reveal that it's front right leg was missing. However, this did not stop the canine from hobbling over to Genrou and Kouji. The dog seemed to know where they were trying to get to and led the men over to the wooden lodge.

They opened up the front door to find a gorgeous wooden interior as well. refer to link above for pictures. There was a kitchen to their right and table to their left that had to seat at least 20. Ahead of them there was a living room with a fireplace and beyond it was a hallway that spread off to several bedrooms, each complete with it's own full bathroom. A woman was doing dishes off in the kitchen.

"Welcome. You must be Kouji and Shun'u. You got here a half hour before I expected you would. Sit down, everyone will be coming here for breakfast in about 10 minutes or so." The woman had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wasn't the tallest person to walk the earth. But from what the boys had seen so far, what she lacked in height she easily made up for in age and kindliness.

Kouji walked up to the woman and they shook hands. "And you must be Kim. Good to finally meet you in person. I am Kouji," Kouji pointed to himself then Genrou, "And this is my buddy, Genrou."

Kim seemed confused at the difference in names. She looked over to the man she thought was Shun'u. "Is Genrou your nickname?"

The red headed man was jolted back to reality as he blinked a few times and responded to the question with a 'huh'. Apparently he had not heard much of what had been said at all due to lack of sleep. In fact, the entire exchange seemed to stop directly in front of Genrou's ears and not make it through whatever daydream he might have been having at that moment. Only after Kouji gave him a look did he respond correctly.

"Well, I've always hated my real name, but if ya want to call it a nickname I guess that would be the right name for it. Just as long as ya call me by Genrou an' not Shun'u."

At that moment, a man clad in worn out blue jeans and an old looking t-shirt walked in the door. He also had on a western-style hat from which his blue bangs stuck up and out of in the front, and his remaining hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The man took off his hat and brushed his bangs out of his face, revealing a scar that sealed his left eye shut. He hung the hat on the hook near the door and went over to the bar table where there was a buffet-style breakfast laid out. As he had finished filling his plate he nodded his head to Kim and sat down to start eating.

Genrou blinked. Something about him was familiar, but he was positive there was never such a bandit in his past life. He just seemed so much like someone he already knew, and didn't know all at the same time.

Kim spoke up before any questions could even be asked. "That is Ri Houjun. He is one of the ranch-hands. He will pretty much be your guide around Cottonwood Ranch for your stay."

At hearing that, Houjun stood up and faced Kouji and Genrou. Looking over at Kim with a concerned look in his eye, he questioned, "These are the guests I will be helping out?

Kim smiled, "Yes Houjun. I trust you to give them every reason to enjoy their stay."

"Of course Kim. Have any of my guests ever been displeased?" He looked over at the boys. First his eye scanned Kouji, and then Genrou. He looked back over at Kouji and spoke. "Your name?"

"Kouji."

"You are an excellent rider. You have skill with horses both in and out of the saddle." Houjun left Kouji wide eyed and staring at the pinpoint correctness of Houjun's statement while he questioned Genrou. "And your name?"

"Uh, Genrou."

"You are here with no skill at all. You are doubtful around horses in general. You seem to either have been forced to come here or had no idea of it being a horse trip at all."

Now both men were staring in disbelief as Houjun again sat down and resumed eating. A voice was heard as the door opened. "Ah. I see Houjun has done it again. That is why we hired him you know, he is amazing with reading people and animals alike." The voice turned out to belong to a young man with light brown hair and green eyes, "Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Piper; I am Kims son. I work here on the ranch."

The next hour was spent meeting people as they woke up and came into the lodge for breakfast. Genrou wasn't able to keep more than the first three peoples names in his head though, and that signaled that he really needed some sleep. He got up and went to the room that Kim had told them was going to be theirs for the week and took a nap.

He woke up much later in the afternoon than he had expected to as well. It was around 3:30 when he finally came to, and in a way that he least expect to wake up. Kouji was laying in bed next to him, and Genrou found himself partly on top of his companion. Genrou's head was lying in the crook of Kouji's neck, and the rest of his body was slightly overlapping Kouji's as well. Genrou loved mornings where he would wake up like this and almost never wanted to let them end, but Houjun had told them that at four o'clock he would be taking them out for an introductory ride. Part of Genrou wanted to just let Kouji sleep; Kouji had been awake the entire trip here while he had slept most of the time. But Genrou also knew that if Kouji found out he let him sleep in and miss their scheduled ride he would be fuming angry. Knowing which decision was better, Genrou lifted himself up slightly and kissed Kouji on the lips, making sure to hold there long enough for his dark blue headed buddy to wake up. When Genrou pulled back slightly Kouji shifted.

"Hey Genrou, you woke up b'fore me? That's an improvement." Kouji lifted his head up again to close the distance between their mouths again. After their embrace and tender moment was over, Kouji pulled back and got off the bed.

"Well, I guess we have to get ready for hell. Huh Kouji?" Genrou sat on the bed, his legs crossed.

"Yup." Kouji started putting on sunscreen and finished off his already day clothed get-up with his western hat. Genrou followed his lead and did the same.

"And Kouji?"

Kouji responded while heading down to where the horses were saddled. "Yeah?"

"You never did tell me this would be a horse trip. Why not?"

"Well fuck Gen-chan. You would never have come if I told ya that!"

"I would too. Those damn horses wouldn't listen ta me last life. Maybe horses are smarter this time around." Genrou paused for a moment. "I can ride, I just can't take the lead very well. And I do wanna learn how to ride like you can."

"Good." With that said, both men walked down to the saddling area.

Genrou and Kouji saw Houjun in a pen with a horse a little bit up ahead. The horse was bucking and running around the pen in circles. Houjun stood at the center of the pen with a calm look on his face. He and the grunting horse locked eyes, and at that very moment the horse slowed down and stopped. Houjun got on the horse bareback and lay stomach-down on its back. He stroked its neck and whispered something in its ear then got off. He exited the pen and walked over to Genrou and Kouji.

"Hey. Did you guys get a good sleep?" Houjun eyed the two men with care. He already knew what horses he would give them, but it never hurt to take one last check for accuracy.

Genrou just gaped. "Yea. But what was with that horse?"

"I break horses in." Houjun started to lead his guests to their horses that were already being saddled up for them by some ranch hands. He continued, "that one has never been ridden before. He kicks and bucks everyone that even so much as tries to get near him."

Now it was Kouji's turn to ask questions. "You got on his back when you knew he would buck you off? But why didn't he?"

"Piper told you that's why they hired me. I have calmed more horses in a month than they ever had in a good year." The blue haired man took the lead of a huge white horse. "This is Cinch. Kouji, he will be your horse."

Kouji took the reigns and swung up onto the horse. Houjun continued to talk. "This other horse is yours Genrou. His name is Troy (looks just like Striker on the webpage. For some reason my horse was never added to the gallery.), and he is one of my favorites."

Genrou got on the horse with a little help, but for the most part he was able to get up on his own. Houjun got up on his horse.

AN: Okay. Here is how this will work. If I don't get feedback the story goes away. I am having the HARDEST time writing lately because of school, and I will not promise fast updating. I CAN promise that the more feedback I get the faster I will write. If you wan't to email me about helping with the proccess feel free to do so. As of right now I am pushing myself to write, and I only have one person that actually asked about my progress. I am also writing and re-reading it for spelling and punctuation. Even if it is only someone that wants to see the story end, and buggs me about finishing it I will be happy. Thanks, I look forward to lots of feedback!


End file.
